The Doppelgänger
by FanLass
Summary: Joe and Methos go on vacation, Methos sees a Doppelgänger for one of his long dead wives. Emotions bubble up! Against Joe's advice Methos wants to meet this girl. But is there more here than meets the eye? Joe helps Methos in this funny adventure.
1. Chapter 1

The Doppelgänger

Chapter 1 - A Doppelgänger

The vacation to San Francisco was the first real chance in a long time for Joe and Adam to do something they both really enjoyed, going to jazz clubs, bars, concerts and listening to live music performances. This vacation wasn't the first trip they had ever taken together, but this was the first since Joe had learned that Adam was Methos, the 5,000 year old Immortal. They both had been especially looking forward to going because it was more like the trips they had taken back in the good old days, when Adam was just a young researcher and Joe only watched MacLeod.

The San Francisco night scene offered both men a chance to explore each others taste in jazz and rock. Joe dragged Adam to every jazz and blues club he could find, while Adam dragged Joe to every rock and roll performance in the Bay area. They had planned to be on holiday for a long four day weekend but in the end both Adam and Joe decide to stay the week.

The Fairmont was a first-class hotel. Adam's only fear was that it was the kind of hotel that might attract other Immortals, but so far so good, he hadn't sensed any. Adam registered under the assumed name of James A Phelps, and paid cash. This was definitely a place Adam Pierson could not afford, but hell, they were on vacation! The two friends shared a spacious two bedroom suite, which had a main room with a balcony that overlooked the Bay. Joe thought the view was very spectacular, he imagined that lovers all over the town were enjoying the panorama view of the Bay and the San Francisco skyline. Adam never commented on it. Joe thought it was still too soon after Alexa's death for Adam to be thinking of how romantic the views were.

Tonight was special. Adam had tickets to the Cow Palace where the Queen Reunion was playing to an almost sold out crowd. He was very excited. Even Joe was looking forward to hearing the band play.

As soon as they arrived at the concert, they rushed to their seats. Adam found that Queen was even better than Joe or he had remembered. As Adam listened to the music he scanned the crowd and noticed a woman sitting near them. She was petite, with an exquisite figure and curly blond hair. Adam couldn't stop staring at the woman. Joe finally interrupted Adam and said, "Hey Adam, you paid scalpers over $300 a piece to get these tickets and all you're doing is staring at a woman! OK Adam, give, what's the deal here?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's just that she looks like someone I knew a long time ago." Adam replied.

"She's not an Immortal is she?" Joe asked in a nervous tone.

Adam shook his head and said, "No." Then he paused, he was hesitant to explain, even to a person he knew as well as Joe. Methos rarely revealed much about his past, but this time he could not help himself from saying, "Its Lydia!" Adam paused then giving the women an endearing gaze he continued "I can hardly believe it Joe. She looks just like Lydia; she was a woman I was married to a long time ago. She even has the same soft curly blond hair and dimples when she smiles, just like Lydia did."

"A doppelgänger? Oh, that's almost impossible. Have you ever seen a doppelgänger before?" Joe asked pushing for more information.

"Not like this one, she looks exactly like Lydia."

"Spooky," Joe replied in his best horror film voice he could find, waving his finger in the air as to suggest a ghost. Seeing that got him absolute no response from his immortal companion, Joe took another tack, "OK now that you brought her name up can you at least tell me about her Adam? Like for instance, how long ago were you married to her?"

"Oh lets see, Joe, it was a very long time ago. I'm not sure I remember" Adam gave out a deep sigh and leaned back in his seat. He feared that he had said too much already, Joe knew exactly how evasive his friend could be, especially when it was something that could be added to a watcher chronicle.

"Cut the bullshit Adam. You are telling me that this girl is an exact double for a woman who was your wife, and you don't remember when you were married to her!" Joe just shook his head, and wondered to himself, (How many times have you been married? Naw, I better not ask. If I start asking too many questions you'll never tell me anything and I want to hear about, Lydia.) "You know you can trust me its not like I keep a private watchers journal on Methos. I'm your friend I wouldn't do that." Joe lied

"OK, I think it was from...," Adam paused, wishing he had never said anything in the first place but finally continued. "It was 815 to 825 or 26; she died either after the winter solstice or just after the New Year, I can't remember, Daruis knew that date. He was kind enough not to speak to me of it. Lydia died of the Black Death when she was only 26. You know, the plague, it killed more people back then than cigarettes do today. It was really my fault. She begged me to take her home to Paris, she missed her family and Lydia wanted to see Father Darius again. I knew that there was a plague there I never should have let her talk me into going. I will always regret doing that," Adam said in a heavy voice. "That girl is Lydia's double, that's for sure."

"Be careful old buddy. MacLeod had a Doppelganger who looked just like Tessa and she almost killed him. It was just a few months before you met him." Joe remembered sadly, thinking of his dead brother in-law, James Horton.

"Joe that was Horton's doing and hardly anyone knows I'm an Immortal. Until today I never even told anyone about Lydia. The only Immortal who knew her was Darius, and he is dead. Anyway Joe, I'm supposed to be the paranoid one, not you! There is something so strange about seeing her again. I know it's not Lydia, but somehow I still want to meet that girl." Adam looked serious about meeting the Doppelgänger.

"Adam I shouldn't have to remind you, if it's too good to be true it probably is. Anyway, I checked before we left Seacouver. There are at least 24 Immortals in the greater San Francisco and San Jose areas; you need to keep a low profile."

"You mean 25, you didn't count me. That's a regular mini-gathering, Ha Ha" Adam chuckled

"Adam, you're not taking this seriously. That is not like you, I know you're still grieving for Alexa, but what will you do if you see another Immortal?"

"Come on Joe, it's been almost a month since Alexa died. You do realize that she is not the first lover I ever lost. I'm OK! You're asking me what I will do if I see another Immortal. What do you think I'll do if I am challenged?" An evil smirk came over Adam face "I'll cut the bastard's head off, I guess that is the standard operating procedure, isn't it." Adam said as he started humming the theme to Mission Impossible while looking into his friends shocked face. "Oh Joe, I'm just kidding! I will run and hide as usual, I have no interest in taking heads or anyone taking mine, now stop worrying and enjoy the music."

"Adam, you called me only few weeks a go to tell me that the woman you loved had died and then you suggested this trip to San Francisco for a vacation. Now you tell me you're completely over the fact that Alexa is gone forever, but you can't take your eyes off a girl that's a double for another dead lover. Adam, what are you going to do? You're not really planning on meeting this girl. Are you?" Joe asked, with a half angry half panicky tone in his voice

"I'm not going to do anything. She is just a girl, its no big deal. Joe, you know you would have been real helpful at the Spanish Inquisition. Is the interrogation done now? Can we both just enjoy the band?" Adam said to Joe as reluctantly they both settled into their seats listening to the sound of rock and roll.

Adam had lied. She definitely wasn't just a girl. His mind drifted back through time to the early part of the ninth century and to a woman named Lydia…

ooo000ooo

"Lydia stop! Really girl, you must stop it now! I have work to do and we can't leave on our journey until I finish this writing! Why don't you go down to the river and do whatever you women do when you go down there." Methos said as he pulled his young wife off his desk spilling the ink all over the manuscript he was working on. "AUGGGHHH! LYDIA! I'll have to start all over again! I was expected to have these letters written yesterday, you want me to lose my job to another scribe, and we need this money if you want to travel to Paris, just get out of here, NOW!" Methos yelled at the sulking curly haired blond.

She began to cry and ran from the house. Methos just shook his head, and after looking at the mess on his desk, he bolted out the door after her. Paper and ink could always be replaced, but Lydia's feelings were a lot more fragile. As usual, Methos was more involved in his work than his young bride.

Methos had been completely taken with Lydia from the first moment he saw her. She was the daughter of the Duke of Lambert du Lutetia, who was only 16 and on her way to marry the Duke du Cléroy who was known to be a cruel man. (Lutetia was the Roman name for the city of Paris.) But this marriage was to unite the two aristocratic families not a love match. Lydia was in the charge of Darius, who besides being the family's priest was also an old family friend. They had been traveling with a troupe of priests and nuns when they encountered a roving band of bandits that attacked their group. Darius was having a difficult time fending off the attackers by himself. The Guards her father had sent to protect her were killed by the bandits. Lydia was kidnapped by the bandits for ransom.

As fate would have it Methos who in those days was a wandering Knight errant, just happened to pass by. He helped Daruis rescue Lydia from the bandits. It was love at first sight between Methos and Lydia. Needless to say, Darius was not pleased because she was promised in a political marriage approved by the Emperor himself. Methos had to find a way to rescue Lydia from her fate and married her himself. This meant killing the Duke du Cléroy who was Lydia fiancée who was to become an immortal himself.

The path of true love is not always straight and often has many twists and turns especially when other immortal get involved. There was a time Methos gave up hope and almost lost his head. But Lydia never stopped loving Methos and was willing to fight for him even when he didn't deserve it. In the end Methos won victory, killed the Duke du Cléroy and took Lydia for his own. Daruis married them and Methos took his new bride and escaped to Spain to live a quiet life in the Pyrenees Mountains.

He had not told her of his Immortality but Lydia knew that her husband was not like other men. Methos wanted to say something, but the words never seemed to come out. Now nearly nine years later, he wanted to tell her more than ever, but couldn't bring himself for the fear that she might reject him. He loved her so very much and didn't want to take any chances on losing her.

"Lydia, I'm sorry. You know I'm a swine when it comes to my work. Can you please forgive me?" Methos pleaded with his young wife as he swept her up in his arms.

"You are a swine! You disappear for days on end, never telling me where you have gone. You ignore me whenever you're caught up in one of your projects, and worst of all, you have never truly trusted me!" Lydia cried.

"What do you mean, I never trusted you? You're my wife, you're my life, and everything I have is yours."

"Everything but your secret! I can accept the fact that I will never have a child. I can even accept the fact that you are not even Catholic. But I can never accept the fact that you were like Father Darius and you never told me."

Methos was in shock. He dropped his hold on her, put her down and turned away.

"How long have you known that Darius and I were Immortal?"

"Father Darius is an old family friend. When I was just a child he saved me from some bandits, one of them ran him through with a sword and I watched Father Darius die. When he revived Father Darius told me about his Immortality. After he realized I loved you he revealed to me that you were also an Immortal. Daruis was trying to talk me out of loving and marring you. The good Father couldn't live with a clear conscious unless he told me what my life with you was going to be like. Methos Daruis was wrong; you have been a good husband. He knew I had kept his secret for years he felt he could trust me with yours. Father Daruis said you would never tell me yourself. He was right!" Lydia cried.

"Oh, Lydia I didn't tell you because I was afraid you would think I was a demon or worse, and you would leave me." Methos said as he looked deeply into her eyes. The glint of fear was vivid in his eyes. Methos realized he had made a terrible mistake in not telling Lydia the truth. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"Methos, you fool, you are my husband and lover, how could I not forgive you. Dear husband, just tell me one thing." Lydia smiled as she gave him a passionate kiss. "I have always wanted to know how old you are. Oh will you please tell me? Father Darius said he was over 800 years old, he said you were a one of the few ancient immortals much older than himself. It must be hard to live so long, and it is just so sad to think of you living on alone, after all those you loved die."

"I'm so old I have seen many civilizations rise and fall. I do not measure my life in centuries but millenniums. I have seen almost all of my friends and lovers die and I have even forgotten most of their names. Is that what you really wanted to know?" he said with a mix of anger and sadness in his voice.

"Will you forget my name when I am dead?" Lydia longingly looked into her husband's eyes.

"Never! As long as I live I will always love you. Every time I speak your name, I will think of the joy you brought into my heart, and the love we share." Methos said as he swept Lydia in his arms, and carried her back to their home, gently laying her on top of their soft feather bed.

"Promise me?" Lydia asked her husband as she pulled off his shirt and Methos began to undress her slowly while covering her with sweet kisses.

Methos brushed his lips softly against her ear and whispered, "I will do more than promise, I vow I will always keep you alive in my heart." then Methos kissed her. He pushed past Lydia's waiting lips and into her sweet mouth, tasting her. It seemed to Methos that every woman had a unique flavor and scent. Lydia was one of the sweetest he had ever found in all his over 4,000 years.

She reached down and started to unbutton Methos' pants and touched his growing manhood, but Methos took her hand and put it on his bare muscular chest saying "Slowly my love, we have all the time in the world. Let me first feast on your loveliness. Don't rush; first I want to have to make you beg me to stop." He laughed.

"Methos will you always my sweet lover?" Lydia moaned as his hand caressed her soft body sliding his fingers down until he found that hidden bundle of nerves, driving a shudder through her body. Methos didn't answer her; he just softly caressed her mouth and cheeks with his kisses. Then moving down her form he nibbled her neck and shoulders.

"I told you; first I must taste of all of your loveliness. Then, please my love, do with me as you will" Methos teased her as he looked up into Lydia's eyes and gave her a provocative sensuous smile.

Methos licks and nibbles down the length of her torso with his kisses. He teasing and tickling her skin with his lips and sliding his tongue along every curve of her body. Methos at first only kissed her sweetly, but soon teasing that most sensitive spot, driving Lydia to squirm and shudder with passion. Lydia moaned softly as her body arched and began to move along with the motion of Methos' caresses until rapture overtook her sent her to that place of euphoria and she cried out his name…...

ooo000ooo

"Adam… Joe paused then tried again louder, ADAM!" Joe Dawson reached over and gave Adam a shake. "Hey buddy where have you been?" Joe said as he watched Adam try to gain back some of his composure. "It's Intermission and it's your turn to go buy the beers. Adam, you still here with me?"

"Sorry Joe," Adam said as he cleared his throat. "I was just daydreaming." He realized that he had been licking his lips, staring blankly and breathing deeply. The noise of the crowd began to fill his ears again and return him back to the present.

"Well, what I wouldn't give for daydreams like the one you were having." Joe laughed, "Now go get the beer. You can walk straight, can't you?"

"I'm fine Joe, I'll be right back." Adam gave Joe a cynical look, while still trying to shake off the memories of Lydia. Seeing the doppelgänger had caused more of a reaction than he had thought was possible. Now, more than ever, Adam wanted to meet that girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Friend for years

The line for beer was long and all the time Adam kept a keen lookout for the girl he had been staring at. He hoped no one besides Joe had noticed his temporary loss of composure. Adam hardly believed it himself. It was uncommon for him to lose himself so thoroughly in his thoughts when he was in public. Suddenly an uncomfortable feeling arose in his gut, the BUZZ of another Immortal! Oh No! One of Joe's 24 other Immortals was also a Queen fan. Adam hoped that the enjoyment of the music was all the other Immortal had come here for tonight. He looked around and noticed a tall man dressed like a Hells Angel's biker. All the stranger did was look right at him, reach into his leather jacket and show Methos the hilt of his sword. Then he pointed right at Adam and began to laugh. Slowly the other immortal turned and walked away. Well, usually nothing could jolt Methos back to reality faster than knowing that another Immortal was lurking about but the image of the Doppelganger still filled Methos thoughts.

After finally buying the beer Adam was on his way back to Joe when who else but the girl with the curly blond hair and dimples, whom Adam had watched for so long, tripped right into him. Adam spilled one of the beers as she bumped into him.

"Oh, I split your beer, I'm sorry; here we can share mine unless you're afraid of germs." She said in a coy sexy voice. "My name is Lizzie. What's yours?"

"Adam, James Adam Phelps but my friends call me Adam." He smiled; even her voice reminded him of Lydia. "Sure, I would love to share your beer. There is an empty seat next to my friend and I, but won't your friends miss you?"

"No, my friend is trying to get rid of me and get me to move. She met another cute guy and you know how three is a crowd" Lizzie laughed.

"Well, I am sitting with my friend Joe,"

Lizzie interrupted him and said, "Yea, I saw you staring at me, oh it's OK I think you are real cute too! Your friend Joe, well, I'm not into older men. I still want to share the beer if it's OK with Joe"

"Oh, Joe is a great guy, he won't mind. Come on Lizzie join us. I really don't want to wait in that long line again. Is Lizzie short for something?"

"Yes, Elizabeth, but I'm not the classy type, just plain old Lizzie is fine."

Adam guided Lizzie to his seats and introduced her to Joe. All Joe could do was shake his head in disbelief and say to Adam, "If it's too good to be true, it probably is. Adam, don't you think this is really just too much of a coincidence!"

Adam ignored Joe and guided Lizzie to the empty seat. There sat the three of them, Joe, Adam and Lizzie at the end. As the music played Adam and Lizzie talked. A few times she brushed her finger over his cheek, held his hand, exchanged a few soft kisses and whispered sweet something's into his ear. Joe began to feel like a chaperon on prom night. Tapping Adam on the shoulder, Joe motioned for Adam to follow him. Reluctantly Adam left his seat and accompanied Joe. Adam told Lizzie they would return soon after a trip to the rest room and would bring back more beer.

"Joe, what exactly do you want?" Adam asked Joe in a tense voice.

"I want you to stop acting like some kind of international playboy and start acting like the paranoid and suspicious Adam Pierson we all know and love" Joe stated plainly.

"Sorry Joe, But my name is James Phelps and the mission that I have chosen to accept is to enjoy myself and try to have a good time. If me or any other member of my team is captured you are ordered to disavow any knowledge concerning this mission." Adam looked at Joe's stern face, "Come on Joe, I'm just fooling around, trying to have a good time, lighten up!"

"You are planning on following this girl home and..." Joe hesitated, and tried to collect his thoughts. Somehow Joe had to make his point without sounding like Adam's father. My God Adam was in fact 5,000 years old and far too old for Joe to be telling him what to do. Finally Joe said, "You just want to get that girl in bed and have sex with her." He was looking even more worried now. Joe thought the appearance of the doppelganger was too much of a coincidence and was skeptical of this whole state of affairs.

"Oh yes Joe, I certainly hope so." Adam said with a big smile on his face.

"Don't you know that sex without love is like coffee without cream?" Joe counseled Adam, still trying to get him to change his mind.

"Joe, I like my coffee black." Adam paused, then while walking his friend to the rest room he continued. "Please try to understand. Alexa was so sick for those last few weeks just stuck in that hospital. My God, Joe! They had her breathing through a tube. I could hardly even hold her. Now, by some fantastic coincidence, I see the exact duplicate of Lydia and she is sitting next to me, practically climbing onto my lap. I want to see where I can take this."

"Sorry, Adam, I know you have been around longer than any of us and I shouldn't be acting like your father. At least you haven't felt any other Immortals around." Joe said "Right?"

"Well only one." Adam said almost in a mumbled whisper.

"One is all it takes to lose you head, you know that better than me!" Joe just shook his head at Adam and after they used the facilities and bought some more beer they silently walked back to their seats.

As they reached the waiting Lizzie, Adam turned to Joe and said, "I have lived for thousands of years, and I have never seen a doppelgänger to match this one. I'm tired of playing this charade as the mild mannered watcher. I'm tired of always residing in the shadows and always blending into my surroundings. I want to be Methos again, if only for one night and hold my sweet Lydia again in my arms." Adam paused as if waiting for Joe to give a response, but Joe only stared blankly back at him with a disapproving look on his face. Adam sighed and continued. "Really, Joe, I'm a big boy and I can take care of myself. I'll meet you back at the hotel in the morning," he said as he sat down in his seat and pulled Lizzie up onto his lap talking and cuddling with her.

After the band finished their last encore, Joe, Adam and Lizzie walked out to the parking lot. After saying their goodnights, Adam climbed into Lizzie's car and drove off with her.

Joe scrambled into his rental car, almost tripping over Methos' Ivanhoe sword. Joe drove off following Lizzie and Adam at a discrete distance. As he drove, Joe said out loud, "Damn you Methos! You should have taken your sword! Do you expect that someone will just show up with this sword and just hand it to you in the nick of time? Well, if Adam insists on being Methos, I am appointing myself the unofficial Methos Watcher for the night. Heaven only knows how you have lived the last 5,000 years without having a friend like me around. Damn you Methos, I just want my friend Adam Pierson back in one piece."

Lizzie lived on the 2nd floor of a big old two family house in the Richmond district. Adam looked around at Lizzie's apartment. He observed the new furniture, a recent college diploma, and the usual stuff a young woman would keep. Well, the similarities to Lydia seemed to stop at her appearance, but that really didn't matter to Adam. All he could think of was being in bed with this double and using her to relive his fantasy of Lydia. Somehow it didn't seem wrong to do this; Lizzie was a willing participant in the idea of spending the night together. (Maybe Joe was right; this was too good to be true!) Methos thought to himself. (Oh hell, I don't care. I'm on vacation, and I'm going to have a good time!) Then humming the theme of Mission Impossible Adam put his arm around Lizzie's small waist.

"Adam you're very funny, that is the theme to Mission Impossible. I have the soundtrack, that's one of my favorite movies! Why don't you sit down, take your shoes off and I'll get us beers and put on the Mission Impossible CD."

Joe sat in the rental car just out of sight. The two family house was old but well kept and had a large yard. Joe watched as the lights in the second floor apartment were turned out in one room and replaced by dimly lit lights in another room. "Dammit! Not even a CD player in this car and who thought I should have brought some reading material to a Queen concert! On my way down Quintara Street I didn't even see a place open to buy coffee." So Joe just settled in for a night of doing what he did best, watching an Immortal. This really was not unlike many other nights he had spent watching MacLeod. But this wasn't Mac and at least Mac always had the good sense to take his sword with him. Joe faintly heard the theme music for Mission Impossible float down to him through an open window in Lizzie's apartment; Joe just shook his head in disgust. "Well Methos, I certainly hope you are having fun, because I'm not. Damn you Methos, I don't know why I put up with you, things were a lot simpler when you were just good old Adam."

Joe knew after finding out that his friend Adam Pierson was Methos he knew that it might complicate their relationship, but somehow he never pictured a scenario like this one. Joe sat for a long time and his mind began to drift back to a day in 1984 when he first met a young researcher named Adam Pierson…

ooo000ooo

Joe Dawson had come to Paris two days ago when the Immortal whom he was assigned to watch was making one of his many trips to France. Whenever Joe came to Paris he always took the opportunity to stop by the Western European Headquarters. Joe always looked forward to having long talks or poker games with other watchers, who were old friends, who worked at the HQ. On this particular day, Joe Dawson was winding his way down the narrow hall of the old mansion that the Watchers used as their HQ. After turning a corner Joe bumped right into a young researcher who was carrying what looked like a three foot high stack of chronicles. The chronicles fell, scattering all over the floor.

"Bloody hell, don't you watch where you are walking? These chronicles are thousands of years old! You clumsy buffoon, they could have been damaged!" The young researcher who Joe had accidentally bumped in to complained frantically.

"I am sorry, but I don't think any of them have been broken. Besides if they are that old you really shouldn't have been carrying so many at once." Joe said in a distinct American accent.

"Oh brilliant! I should have guessed! You're an American and you don't even know what side of the road to drive on. The only good things that have come out of your country are Cajun cooking and Elvis Presley. I don't even think one could say that the Americans have their own culture. They just borrowed it from the rest of the world," Complained the tall young man with the Welch accent as he picked up the scattered Chronicles.

"You're wrong, my good man." Joe shot back at him, "Jazz and the blues were born in America, and any culture that can produce music like that has a lot to offer the world."

The tall lean man, who seems to be swimming in an oversize sweater, looked up and smiled at Joe. He stopped gathering the sacred chronicles and stood up. "I have to apologize to you sir, now that you mention it jazz and the blues are extraordinary styles of music. I am sorry about the American wisecrack too. My name is Adam Pierson. I'm new around here, and assigned as a researcher on the Methos chronicles. I'm probably just a little bit over involved with my work." Adam said as he extended his hand for Joe to shake.

"The name is Joe Dawson but my friends just call me Joe. I do understand how being a watcher can fill up your days. Trying to find and track down a 5,000 year old Immortal could keep you busy, but you really should get your nose out of those chronicles once in a while. Adam, take some advice from an old watcher, and try to spend less time in the library. You should get out more and enjoy the sights and sounds of this wonderful city. Remember you are in Paris, the city of lights and you're only young once." Joe gave Adam a big smile as he shook the young researcher's hand.

"Only young once you say," Adam paused and chuckled to himself. "Well all right then. There is a café in the Latin Quarter which holds these fabulous blues jam sessions on Wednesday nights. Since it is Wednesday, I think," Adam paused again to look at his watch. "Well perhaps you're right I just maybe have been spending too much time in libraries since I not even sure what day of the week it is." He looked up at Joe as he continued, "Would you like to join me there tonight? Maybe over a few beers you could fill me in on the major points of American culture?" Adam smiled as he once again continued to pick up the chronicles.

"That sounds super; do they welcome Americans to join in on these Jam sessions? I could bring my guitar, I do sing a bit" Joe smiled.

"If you say so," Adam smirked. "I believe they encourage people to sit in and perform, I won't tell anyone you're an American. This is Paris and the Parisians don't even like each other. You do know what they think of Americans don't you?"

Joe smiled and nodded with agreement, "Yea, I know" He chuckled at Adam's comments.

"Good then I will meet you here at the front lobby at 8 PM tonight?"

"Me and my steel string guitar will be a waiting"

That evening the men had a wonderful time. After that night, whenever Joe was in Paris, they often met together to discuss and debate many issues always ending up at one of the many music clubs or bars. They even had taken several holidays together, and spent many hours writing, calling or e-mail each other.

ooo000ooo

Joe knew that Adam had always been thankful that of all watchers it was he who had learned that he was really Methos the oldest surviving Immortal. After all, Adam had been his friend for years, and Joe had no intention of betraying him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - forgetting all the pain

Joe had to laugh at himself as he reviewed his present situation. Here he was sitting in a car, waiting for his friend Adam, a.k.a. Methos, to emerge from the doppelganger's house. "Yea, well maybe Adam, after thinking about it, you haven't changed that much. You have always been a pain in the ass." Joe chuckled to himself. "Okay and just maybe you are right, you can take care of yourself, but as a member of your MIF team (mission Impossible Force) you may also need me." Then Joe picked up Methos' sword and studied it for a moment, "I guess I'll just sit here and wait for you old buddy. I wonder what stories this sword would tell me if it could talk."

Upstairs Methos and Lizzie had moved from the living room into the bedroom leaving a trail of discarded clothing behind them. She was so sweet and so willing, she responded to his every lead. Methos laid her down on the bed, removed her bra and looked at her sweet body. (No, this was too perfect, Joe was right, something was wrong here.) Methos thought as he looked into Lizzie's eyes and said. "Lydia, why are you picking up strange men at concerts? You are beautiful, young, sexy and smart. I saw your college diploma hanging in the living room. It's not that I am not a willing participant in all this. God knows I have my own reasons for wanting to be here tonight." Adam said as Lizzie interrupted him.

"Adam, I'm just plain old Lizzie. That is what Mike, my boy friend always calls me, plain old reliable Lizzie," she said in a painful voice. "Mike and I have been together a long time. Maybe too long, but he keeps telling me he needs me," Lizzie paused then, shook her head as if to clear herself of troubling thoughts and changed the subject. "Adam tonight lets just forget everyone and everything else exists. I just want to be with you, make love with you. I need someone who will make me feel special, a queen for a night. Maybe I am just using you Adam. By making love with you, holding you in my arms, well it's the best high I can find." Lizzie said in a demure sexy voice.

"Lizzie, I'm not the sweet guy that you think I am. I have my own reasons for being here tonight." Methos said as he reached down and softly caressed her face and kissed her cheek. "You look like someone who I was in love with, who died. When I saw you all I could think of was how much I missed her and wanted to hold her in my arms again. She died a very slow terrible death and; you reminded me of how beautiful she really was before she got ill."

Lizzie sat up and hugged him tightly and said, "Was she in the hospital for a long time? I don't understand how doctors can work so hard to save someone who they know will die anyway. All those machines and tubes and equipment, it must have been terrible for you."

Suddenly the connection between Lydia and Alexa became clear. They both had died slow lingering deaths. With both women Methos had tried everything within his power to save them, but in the end he could do nothing but just watched them slip away. He hugged Lizzie tightly as he finally pulled all the pieces of the puzzle together. At that moment he realized the grief he had felt for Alexa was the same that he had felt when Lydia died. Methos thought to himself that perhaps the reason he couldn't put Alexa's death behind him was because this whole scenario had been played out too many times before. Methos become conscious of the fact that he had never truly mourned Lydia and let her go. It was no wonder that he was having such difficult accepting Alexa's death. He thought to himself, (you think after 5,000 years I'd master how to handle this better. I guess there are some things I'll never learn.)

He remembered that after talking to MacLeod about Methuselah stone and Mac asked "Methos Why are you doing this? You've lived this long without it, why do you need it now?"

"Alexa... she's in hospital in Geneva, she doesn't have long."

MacLeod reminded him "From the beginning, you knew it had to be this way."

"Yea, from the first moment I first saw her. Is, is that supposed to make it easier? Is that supposed to make it OK?"

Methos remembered Darius' words when he brought Lydia to him so ill and near death, "Methos you must have known that by bringing her back to Paris she was going to be exposed to this terrible plague. My friend, Lydia's caught this horrid sickness. Accept the fact that she is dying; the mortals are all dying my friend. This plague is killing all of them."

Methos answered, "But Darius, Lydia can't die like this. She beg me for years to bring her home, Lydia miss her family so much. I love her, she is my whole world. I just wanted to make her happy and now look what is happening. I can't let her go we haven't had enough time together. Darius, there must be some cure, some ancient herb, or plant you can use. Please my friend reach in to that bag of tricks and find some medicine from some long ago time. She can't die not yet, I won't let her, and it's too soon to lose her."

"Methos, remember you are the one who taught me that the mortals are all dying. We must cherish each day we spend with them if it's only a few months, or many years. They are always dying my old friend. Methos you can't stop that from happening any more than we can change the fact that we are Immortals." Darius reached out and embraced his sobbing friend, knowing that only time would heal Methos' wounded heart.

Then Methos thought of what he had said to Amanda that night they fought in the train yard

"You understand nothing. Three weeks ago, we were standing on a beach on Santorini, watching the sun rise on the Mediterranean. Now she is lying in a hospital in Switzerland breathing through a tube! You think it takes courage to do what we do? Face another Immortal with a sword, knowing only one of you will live? You try being her! You try living one year, knowing that your time is running out, knowing that when it comes to the final fight, however much you train, whatever tricks you have, you still lose! That's the way it is for them. So little time for them to see anything or do anything."

Methos' memory jumped forward to that day he had brought MacLeod to Alexa's grave and told him, "Well I knew Alexa was dying, every moment we were together, wherever we went, I knew, and yet when she finally closed her eyes, I was surprised."

All the emotions Methos had been denying himself started to come out and he held Lizzie tightly and began to dissolve in tears. Maybe he had lived over 5,000 years but watching a lover die was a still as painful as it had been the first time. "I'm so sorry Lizzie, I thought I had dealt with this, but being with you and seeing that you look so much like her." Adam paused, trying to hold back the flood of tears. "I didn't realize how much I missed her. How I can't believe that she is gone. I always knew she was going to die but never really wanted to accept it." He said as Methos let out a mournful cry and fell weeping into Lizzie's embrace. Lizzie held him and let Adam weep in her arms for a long time, with her comforting him and Lizzie just stroking his hair and hugging Adam, until finally he broke away from her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to break down like that." Adam said as he cleared his throat and gaining back most of his composure, it was unlike Methos to lose control and let his emotions out as he just did.

"It's OK." Lizzie's voice was soft, sweet and reassuring. She handed him some tissues from her night stand. Then Lizzie softly started to kiss his neck and cheek, and gently held his head in her hands. "I can tell you're the type who thinks that you can handle every thing by yourself. But you know Adam, you need me tonight," Lizzie looked deeply into his eyes "Make love to me. I'm here, I'm alive and we can find comfort in each other arms. You really are so kind, so intuitive so compassionate. I think we need each other."

Methos looked up into her big blue eyes and smiled. "Thank you Lizzie, you really are beautiful, I'm not just saying that because you resemble someone I once loved, but because of the woman you are inside. You're right, I do need you tonight."

He reached out and touched her cheek and drew Lizzie towards him, holding her tightly for a long moment, enjoying the closeness, letting her warmth flood his body. Adam drew her lips towards his and when they kissed drink in each others passion. It was something neither Lizzie nor Methos had felt in a long time. Lizzie pushed her lover's body down into the bed and smiled as she danced her fingers over his chest. Adam's eyes looked up at her with a deep longing and anticipation. Adam opened his mouth to speak but Lizzie placed her finger over his lips.

"Shsss, Adam, first please let me make love to you. I know that you're the type that is almost always in control of every situation. What you need to do is relax and let someone else take the lead for a change. You need someone to give you pleasure. Now you know I'm right." Lizzie said in a quite sensuous voice.

"Well, just maybe." Adam admitted. He wondered how she knew what he really needed. Methos was always the type of man to maintain control. Even with Alexa, he rarely let himself lose restrain until the very last moment. This woman Lizzie was truly amazing. He wonders how she could have possibly seen so deeply in to his soul.

"Then please Adam let me drive you wild, at least for a little while"

Well, Methos knew from experience that there was no arguing with a woman who has already made up her mind. He just smiled and said "OK, just be kind. We will try it your way for now."

Lizzie smirked as she finished undressing him, taking off his jeans and shorts. Adam tried to reach out and caress her but Lizzie pushed his hands back by his sides and began to gently massage his body. At first the massage was very relaxing, and then increasingly became more sensual, as she spent a long time upon the parts that usually didn't receive much attention in a usual massage. His inner thighs, hips, and chest all received her faithful attention. Then she found her way to his waxing hard desire and playfully kissed him there. As she let her hands wander up to his chest she teased his hard muscular chest with her fingers.

"NO, I enjoy seeing you squirm, it's too much fun to hear your cries and moans. Lizzie you are wonderful" Methos always found great happiness in bringing pleasure to his lovers. He no longer thought about the similarity between this woman and Lydia or even Alexa. He was with Lizzie tonight, and what surprised him most was that he was able to forget all the pain Alexia's death had brought him.

Adam started to lightly kiss her body, exploring it. Adams hands and kisses caressed her sliding his fingers down until he found that hidden bundle of nerves, driving a shudder through Lizzie's body. Moving up once more to Lizzie's, face he gently touched her lips with his. Their tongues touched, first only dancing with one another then sweeping into a deep long kiss almost swallowing each other. As their tongues entwined, their bodies became locked in the embrace. The warmth of her body sent a shudder through Adam and he had to fight to remain in command of his growing hunger and not give into his desire.

Flushed with lust and this frenzy state of bliss, almost unable to breathe, Adam rolled her over and placed her under him in an effort to regain control but it was a little too late and his body begged for release from this state of endless burning desire. Lizzie softly squealed and tried to catch her breath. Adam could no longer restrain himself and with a great series of moans and a loud cry, he let go and gave into his pleasure until he cried out in satisfaction.

Afterward, the two lovers lay still, holding each other, basking in the moment of the love that they had just shared. Finally, Lizzie pulled herself away and retreated out of the bedroom leaving him alone to savor the joy of the past hour.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - I haven't survived all these years by saving every damsel I hop into the sack with.

Methos lay still and rested in Lizzie's bed, still glowing from the feelings that his release had brought him. All the tension of the last few months had seemed to melt away. For the first time since Alexa had fallen so ill, he felt like a whole person again.

Methos had forgotten that the secret of mourning his lovers passing was to remember only the joy that they had brought into his life, and to forget all the pain their deaths had caused him. Being with Lizzie had reminded Methos of all the joy he had found when he had lived with Lydia. He had almost forgotten how alive Lydia still was in his heart. Perhaps now he could remember Alexa in the same way, her smile, the way she laughed, the joy he felt when they walked hand in hand on the beach, and the passion they shared. Methos was still lost in his daydreams when he felt that familiar tingling buzz feeling of the presence of another Immortal.

"Oh No! Joe, of all the times for you to be right, you had to pick this one!" Methos said to himself. "Great! No sword, no gun, not even a knife."

Methos jumped out of bed and tried to locate his clothes while scanning the room for something he could use to defend himself. Luckily, he found his jeans, but all the rest of his clothes were still scattered about the room. He finally found a letter opener and held it ready to defend himself. All he could think of was that his epitaph would read:

(Adam Pierson a.k.a. Methos, the oldest immortal, was found dead today half naked, in a strange woman's apartment, trying to defend himself with a letter opener!)

Ahhh, things couldn't be much worse. Methos had to think fast, he went to the bed and using pillows, clothes, and even a wig, he made it look like he was still in the bed asleep. Then Methos hid in the shadows with his letter opener waiting for the other Immortal to come in. "This is a pretty sad situation I've put myself in." He thought half out loud.

Then the door opened. It was the Hell's Angel biker from the Queen concert. "Well now it all fits" Methos thought. "Lizzie was just the bait set out to trap some male Immortal with an overactive sex drive, and I let myself get sucked right in! Dammit, I haven't let that happen in to me in least over a thousand years!"

Methos watched as the Immortal raised his sword and attacked the figure in the bed! Feathers from the pillows flew everywhere and the wig went flying! Needless to say, the biker was not amused by this and began swearing and searching for Methos. Methos' only defense was to jump the guy and try to stab him with the letter opener. This proved not to be a very good plan because the letter opener couldn't even penetrate the leather jacket that the biker wore, and the other Immortal easily threw Methos onto the floor.

"OK, who are you?" Methos asked as he caught his breath.

"Mike Keen, and who are you, certainly not James Phelps, that's the name Lizzie says you gave her. Who are you really?" Mike Keen yelled at him.

"I can't tell you or else I might endanger the rest of the mission team" Methos said as he sized up his options, "Oh hell, why are you guys always as big as houses and have a last name which begins with K"

"Fine, joke around! You'll be dead soon enough. You might as well enjoy your final minutes, whoever you are!" Mike laughed at Methos as he raised his sword.

"NO MIKE, STOP!" Lizzie yelled as she ran in between Mike and Methos, stopping the attack.

This was the break Methos was waiting for. Methos jumped for the window and crashed through it breaking the glass and rolled on the roof top, only to fall down from the second story. It was not a pleasant thing to do but highly preferable to remaining in that bedroom weaponless and having his head chopped off. Methos crashed landing on an overgrown yew bush. Cut, bleeding and with a twisted ankle he climbed out of the bush. "Well at least I haven't broken any bones." He thought out loud to himself.

Out of the bedroom window Mike yelled, "You can't run far, I'm still coming for your head!" and then ran towards the stairs and the door that led to the yard.

Then Methos felt something hit him on the head. It was one of his shoes and Lizzie had thrown both of them out the window. She yelled, "Watch out below" and then threw a butcher knife that just barely missed Methos' head. "Here, now you can defend yourself"

"Why are you helping me? I thought you were with Mike." Methos yelled up to Lizzie.

"Adam, I can't let him kill you. Not after what we've shared. I tried to tell him not to fight you, but Mike wouldn't listen." Lizzie cried down to him.

"Thanks Lizzie, but you should know that you can't talk to a guy like Mike. Thanks for the butcher knife but it isn't much help against a broad sword" Methos said "But I do appreciate the thought."

Just then Methos heard a familiar voice saying, "Well, well, what do we have here. I think you could use this," Joe said as he walked up to Methos and gave him his sword. "Next time, please try to remember to take your sword with you. I've been baby-sitting this 13th century broadsword for half the night."

"Joe! Thanks! But what are you doing here?"

"Watching YOU, of course, anyway it's all part of the Mission. I'm the MIF team weapons specialist and have the honor of carrying the official sword. Hell, Adam, or should I say Methos, just take the damn sword. I'm getting out of the way because I see one big mean biker dude coming after you!" Joe said as he slipped into the shadows like only a well-trained watcher could.

"Thanks Buddy." Methos said as he turned to see Mike Keen advancing towards him. Methos took a moment to check out the yard and choose his ground, than he raised the sword and blocked Mike first attack.

"Where did you get that sword? It won't save you; I'll still take your head!" Mike continued to yell at Methos.

"Aren't you a tad over-confident seeing that you don't know anything about me? Ask Lizzie, I did teach her a trick or two that I've picked up over the years. Just maybe I've been around a bit longer than you and won a few more challenges than you have." Methos told Mike Keen as he slipped on his shoes.

"You don't look so tough, I've killed bigger men, and I'm sure I taught Lizzie more than you know! Die, you, you woman stealer!"

"I didn't steal her, you gave Lizzie away. Maybe I know how to treat a lady right in and out of bed. You're a schmuck Keen, anyone who had a woman like Lizzie and used her like that is a real fool. Fortunately for Lizzie you're about to become a real dead fool!" Methos said as he raised his sword to attack!

Just then Lizzie ran up to Mike Keen and tried to grab his sword! She was pleading with Mike to stop the fight. He grabbed Lizzie and held his sword against her neck and said, "Drop your sword or I'll kill her!"

"Go Ahead, she's your woman not mine. Sorry, Lizzie, but I haven't survived all these years by saving every damsel I hop into the sack with," Methos said. "Then with a deep breath he concluded, "But really Keen, this is between you and me so drop the girl. I have found out that only complete cowards or terrible swordsmen use defenseless women for a shield. Then again, anyone who also would let their woman make love to another man is definitely a fool!"

"OK, enough talk, if you want to fight we will fight!" Keen said as he threw Lizzie onto the ground and charged Methos. Lizzie began to scream and that distracted Methos just enough for Keen to cut a clean gash across Methos' chest.

Methos winced and took a deep breath, to control the pain he felt from the gash in his chest. As his blood ran down his torso, he blocked the pain as only a man who had fought thousands of challenges could he then he gathered his strength and attacked Keen. They met blow for blow, but Keen soon began to tire and began to falter as Methos' attacks kept coming at him strong and sure. It seemed to go on for hours, but in reality the sword play only lasted a few moments. When Keen swiped at Methos and left his neck exposed for a few seconds. It was the only opening Methos needed, and with a swift flash of his sword, it was over.

Keen's head rolled down a small hill and into the next yard. Methos thrust his sword's tip into the ground and waited for the Quickening to come over him. Joe called to Lizzie to get back and out of the way.

The bolts of lighting hit Methos and ran through his body filling him with a sensation of pain and pleasure that only a Quickening could give. The Quickening continued to hit Methos like the ripples of an orgasm, as all the outdoor lighting lit up a super nova then went black, several small bushes burst in to flames. The transformer on the neighbor's telephone pole blew off its brackets and crashed to the ground with an ear shattering boom and the wires that ran from the street to the houses lit up like the filament of a light bulb and dropped off the telephone poles and every house in the neighborhood went dark. Finally, Methos fell to his knees and took a deep breath. He swore to himself he would stop taking in quickenings, they were more addictive than sex, in the feelings that they gave him of pleasure and power.

Joe turned on the car's headlights and walked towards his friend and said, "Well are you about finished now? Can we get the hell out of here before the police arrive?"

"Joe that sounds like an excellent suggestion" Methos said as he stood up and pulled his sword out of the ground."

Lizzie ran to him and said "Adam take me with you."

"No Lizzie, that wouldn't work. I'm sorry but I can't." Adam held Lizzie in his arms and gave her a sweet kiss. She responded by holding him closer and opening her mouth to his. Methos was lost for a moment in her kiss, tasting the sweetness of her, and enjoying the passion they shared one last time.

The moment was broken when Joe yelled, "ADAM, we have to get out of here NOW!"

"Elizabeth, you're so much more than just plain old Lizzie. Thank you for helping me, I won't forget you. Please promise me to remember to tell yourself everyday how wonderful you really are. Try to find a nice regular man. Get married, have babies and stay away from my kind. In the long run men like me will only bring you pain and death." Methos said as he hugged her one last time.

"Adam, I wouldn't say that's true. You brought joy, passion and freedom and I will never forget you either. Adam, I will always love you." Lizzie said as the two lovers pulled away from each other.

Methos turned away and walked towards the rental car and under his breath he said "I will always love you too." and he hopped into the car with Joe and they drove off into the darkness.

Joe handed Adam his jacket to cover up Adam's bare chest and the two men drove silently for what to Joe seemed forever. Finally Joe spoke. "Damn fool, you nearly got yourself killed. Good thing the rest of your MIF team was on the ball."

"Thanks Joe, I really mean it."

"Well, was it worth almost losing your head?"

"Yea, Joe" Adam paused "It's always worth taking a chance for love; most of us get so damn little real love in our lives. Joe slow down I see there's a Dunkin Donuts up ahead; I could really use a cup of coffee and a sticky bun. I think a quickening always lowers my glucose levels and I need a sugar fix." Adam smiled.

Joe could never figure out if Adam was serious or just kidding around when he said something like that. Joe just pulled into the drive through window of Dunkin Donuts and ordered. "One reduced-fat blueberry muffin, one large honey bun and two coffees, one with cream and the other one black"

Adam interrupted, "Please make both of the coffees with cream, thanks."

Joe got the coffee and pulled over to get out his snack and said, "I thought you liked your coffee black"

"Well old buddy, I hate to admit it, but you were right about a lot of things tonight and I just thought that maybe you were right about the fact that it is the cream that makes the coffee so satisfying."

Joe chuckled to himself after finishing his reduced-fat blueberry muffin started up the car to drive back to the hotel. Adam, a.k.a. Methos, would never stop surprising him. Joe turned on the car radio and to his astonishment the theme song to Mission Impossible was playing. Both he and Adam broke out laughing hysterically as loud as they could.

The End


End file.
